Limpieza de Primavera
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Saori tiene una tarea muy importante que todos sus caballeros deben cumplir, aunque no sea del agrado de ellos.
1. La Mañana

**Nota:** todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada. Este es un viejo fanfic que no cumplía con las normas de la página, y que ha sufrido modificaciones para hacerlo apto para el sitio, es decir, ya no tiene tantos errores de ortografía y redacción, pero la historia sigue siendo el mismo disparate de siempre, por lo que no es necesario que lean. Les saluda Beledien desde su otra cuenta.

 **La Mañana**

Saori, de pie en el último escalón que da a su templo comenzó a vociferar con ayuda de un megáfono.

—¡ TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS PRESENTARSE INMEDIATAMENTE EN MI TEMPLO, HASTA CONTAR TRES! —luego de un acople muy molesto añadió —¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR SERÁ SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADO!

Los santos al escuchar estas noticias, salieron apresurados de sus casas de la mejor manera que pudieron. Conocían bien a la diosa de la sabiduría y ninguno se quería arriesgar a ser objeto del castigo. Tal vez se piense que todo esto sería muy injustopara Mu de Aries cuya casa se encuentra al inicio, pero para fortuna del carnero, él conoce la teletransportación y medio segundo después fue el primero en llegar. Lastimosamente Aldebaran de Tauro no conoce esa técnica y es el último en llegar a la cima de la montaña en que está el santuario.

Sin mucha ceremonia los santos dorados se presentaron delante del templo de Saori, su aspecto no era de los mejores pues era muy temprano en la mañana y algunos a penas sí comenzaban a despertar. Muchos aún vestidos con pijamas, otros en bata de baño. Sorpresivamente Máscara de la Muerte llegó vestido.

—Porque quién sabe a qué hora habrá llegado —le murmuró Saga, luciendo crema de afeitar en su rostro, a Aioria —. Por eso viene vestido con la ropa de ayer.

Por respuesta el santo del león asentía con la cabeza, mientras sorbía su tasa de café con la que había salido de casa.

—¿Qué querrá ahora? —preguntó Milo a Camus, que terminaba de abotonarse la camisa —¿No encuentras esto muy extraño?

—Sí, sobre todo porque no hicimos nada malo y nadie tiene pruebas —respondió el santo de Acuario — ¿sospechas de algo Shaka? —le dirigió la pregunta al santo más próximo, que en ese momento llevaba todavía su manta a rastras.

—No entiendo nada, de no haber sido por Saga y Kanon que me echaron de cabeza en esta manta y me trajeron a rastras, yo seguiría durmiendo…

Camus y Milo esperaban mayores explicaciones, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que el santo de Virgo estaba dormitando, otra vez.

—¡Shaka! —le agitó Milo para despertar el caballero de la sexta casa.

—No mamá, hoy es sábado y no hay clases.

—Ya está soñando otra vez —Camus sacudió su cabeza esperando que Atena no hubiese visto esa escena, pero Saori estaba ocupada.

—Aldebaran —dijo con su tonito de profesora estricta —, por haber llegado en último lugar tu castigo será el de barrer todas las gradas del santuario.

Ni un quejido de oyó del santo de Tauro.

—Es un síncope —explicó Milo —, un tío mío tuvo uno parecido cuando vino el fisco le hizo auditoría.

—Si ya acabaron con sus chismes les voy a dar las instrucciones para la misión de hoy —ella aclaró al garganta y con un tono autoritario, caminando de un lado hacia otro como un general ante su tropa comenzó —. Necesito de su cooperación y esfuerzo para llevar a cabo las tareas que les voy a asignar.

—¿Cuáles son, si puedo preguntar? —Saga presentía algo malo

—Hoy nos toca… —Saori hizo una pausa para hablar gravemente después —hacer limpieza de primavera.

—¿Para qué preguntaste Saga? —reclamó Kanon

—Cada caballero se encargará de limpiar su propia casa durante todo el día —siguió Saori dando sus instrucciones —. Al atardecer pasaré por cada una de sus casas para una revisión exhaustiva. Demás está decirles que no espero encontrar ni la más mínima partícula de polvo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que barrer? —Finalmente Shura se atrevió a hablar todavía

—Sí, y desempolvar y aspirar, y lavar, y encerar el piso —Continuó Saori sin darle mayor importancia a los rostros amohinados de sus caballeros

—Menos mal que no tenemos ventanas —dijo Aioria conservando la calma

—¿Pero y mis telarañas? —se preguntaba preocupado Máscara de la Muerte —Me tomó años para que aparezcan en mi casa.

—Especialmente tus telarañas —respondió Saori a las quejas del santo de Cáncer —. Sabes que no me gusta nada, se enredan en mi cabello

Si los demás caballeros hubiesen tenido el mismo poder psíquico que Shaka se hubieran sonrojado por los pensamientos del caballero de la cuarta casa. Solamente el santo de Virgo se tapó los oídos y se puso a silbar.

—¿Y si por alguna razón no podemos cumplir con tus ordenes? —preguntó temeroso Aioros —¿cuál sería el castigo?

—El que se niegue se encargará de sacarle brillo a mi estatua —respondió con la misma gravedad —. No, no la pequeña de mi oficina, sino la grande, la misma que está detrás de mi templo —Los caballeros se quedaron inmóviles por las noticias, y viendo esto Atena les ordenó —. ¡Ahora vayan a limpiar sus casas!

Sin media palabra de protesta corrieron, esta vez escaleras abajo para cumplir con la misión encomendada. No obstante cuando ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Piscis.

—Camus, creo que debes llamar a Hyoga para que te ayude y luego me lo prestas —sugirió Milo, pero antes de que Camus pudiera contestar alguien más se le adelantó.

—No será Posible Milo —explicó el caballero de Libra —. Hyoga no podrá ayudar a Camus, porque estará ocupado —dijo Dokho con una infinita tristeza —, ni siquiera Shiryu podrá ayudarme. Parece que Saori ha llamado también a los caballeros de bronce para otra importante misión.

—¿Y cuál puede ser? —preguntó Shaka que abrigaba la esperanza de obligar a Shun a ayudarle con sus tareas domésticas.

Para responder las dudas de Shaka tendríamos que ver lo que sucedía en el templo de Atena.

—Llegan tarde —reprochaba Saori —, los caballeros de oro ya comenzaron sus faenas —observando las miradas de sus caballeros añadió —. Rápido tomen esas escobas y comiencen a barrer!

—¿Para eso nos llamaste urgentemente? —protestó Seiya —No pensé que...

—Ese es tu problema, nunca piensas —Saori no dejó a Seiya terminar sus frase, provocando las risitas incontenibles en los otros caballeros, todos menos uno.

—¡Me niego a barrer! —Ikki se cruzo de brazos airadamente — ¿Me oyes?

—Si no quieres hacerle compañía a Aldebaran —Saori comenzó otra vez con las amenazas —, será mejor que agarres esa escoba

—¿Por qué? —preguntó altivo el Fénix, para luego preguntarle a los otros —¿Qué le pasó a Aldebaran?

—Creo que le obligó a barrer todas las gradas del santuario —respondió Hyoga

—¿Es eso verdad? —dijo el fénix con verdadero terror en su rostro —Rápido Shun que estás esperando tenemos que barrer este templo

—Ya voy Ikki —dijo Shun corriendo tras su hermano —, nada más deja que me ponga este delantal.

Shiryu y Hyoga se dieron un golpe en la frente.

—Ahora podré pintarme las uñas —Saori dijo con satisfacción al ver sus deseos cumplidos.

En la casa de Piscis Afrodita estaba teniendo problemas con los productos de limpieza.

—Pero si en el frasco dice que no maltrata las manos —Se quejaba Piscis —. Ya se me pusieron rojas. No hay nada peor que manos ásperas y secas, y mi cabello, se maltratará también. Debería usar guantes, pero son tan feos. No combinan con mis ojos. ¿Quién diseña estas cosas?

En la casa de Acuario

—¿Qué haces aquí Milo que no tienes que limpiar tu casa? —preguntó Camus viendo que Milo no se iba.

—Por eso, quería ver si me ayudabas con mi casa.

—Como si no tuviera suficiente con mi propia casa —protestó Camus todavía molesto con la decisión de Atena —. ¿Cómo diablos se le fue a

ocurrir semejante idea?

—Es precisamente por eso —dijo Milo acercándose a Camus —tú controlas la nieve, y la nieve no es más que lluvia congelada. ¿Qué tal si haces llover tanto para que el agua se lleve toda la mugre.

—¡Cuando aprendí esa técnica no tenía precisamente eso en mente! —Camus se mostraba todavía desconfiado con el plan del santo de la octava casa

—Pero puedes hacerlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Camus luego de reflexionar unos instantes —, pero primero tengo que sacar todas las cosas que no quiero que se mojen —luego de pensar un poco habló —. Pero primero debes ayudarme a sacar las cosas que no quiero que se mojen. Yo te ayudaré con tu casa luego.

—Trato hecho —Milo estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo

En casa de Capricornio, Shura estaba sacudiendo una alfombra en la puerta de salida de su casa.

—¡Cof, cof! —tosía el caballero de Capricornio con cada raquetazo asestado al objeto —Nunca creí que el polvo llegara a acumularse en cantidades industriales debajo de mi cama.

Pero al sacudir su alfombra Shura ve una hebra suelta.

—¿Qué es esto? Será mejor que lo saque.

Y a medida que iba jalando la hebra de la alfombra, ésta se iba deshilando poco a poco. Cabe decir que después de unos minutos tuvimos a un Shura en medio de una maraña de lana de colores.

—¿Y Ahora cómo arreglo esto? —dijo Shura tratando de librarse de la lana sobre su cabeza

En la casa de Sagitario, Aioros encontró su vieja consola de videojuegos. —Ni recordaba que tenía una de estas —dijo soplando sobre la máquina —. Me pregunto si todavía funciona.

De ahí en más Aioros se dedicó a intentar hacer funcionar sy vieja consola de videojuegos olvidándose completamente de sus obligaciones

La casa de escorpión estaba vacía por razones que ya se explicaron. Más abajo en la casa de Libra Dokho trapeaba el piso con ahínco, pero lo que él no se daba cuenta era que traía los zapatos con barro por lo que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, pues al pasar el trapeador por un lugar inmediatamente dejaba sus huellas.

—¡Pero qué..! —dijo Dokho sin comprender lo que pasaba —¡Oh! Tendré que trapear todo de nuevo.

Dokho se dio a la tarea de trapear todo el piso nuevamente. Pero cuando Dokho se da la vuelta para ver su obra encuentra otra vez sus propias huellas.

—Algo muy extraño pasa en esta casa —se dijo sin descubrir el misterio.

En la casa de Virgo se podía observar a Shaka muy tranquilo meditando apoyado sobre una escoba. Tal vez se pregunten por qué. La respuesta es que Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía ver si su casa tenía mugre o no. Para él el polvo desaparecería automáticamente ya que el mundo superior al que pertenece no tiene tales inconvenientes como polvo acumulado durante años y años.

Mientras Aioria de Leo parecía más interesado en leer unas viejas revistas que encontró amontonadas en un rincón de su habitación.

—Así que pasaban Dragon Ball a las cuatro después de Inuyasha —decía el santo de Leo con una vieja Tv guía en las manos — ¿A qué hora pasaban Los caballeros del Zodiaco entonces?

Máscara de la Muerte en Cáncer estaba dedicado a quitar las telarañas de su casa con un plumero muy grande. Tarea que no le resultaba agradable y de rato en rato se le podía escuchar refunfuñando.

—Malvada Saori, como se le ocurre obligarme a quitar mis hermosas telarañas, a mí me gustan mucho... —decía el pobre caballero de Cáncer —debería ella ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, como si viniera tanto a mi casa como decirme como debo decorarla, es el colmo, cuando nos dijeron que seríamos caballeros nadie nos dijo nada acerca de hacer este tipo de tareas.

Cuando ocurría eso Saga estaba cepillando la entrada de Géminis, mientras que Kanon le sacaba brillo a los jarrones de su casa. Los gemelos parecían bastante buenos en estas labores, de hecho se veían hasta contentos. Saga llevando una pañoleta para sujetar su cabello, mientras que Kanon usaba un delantal con volados rosados.

—¡Es que es el delantal de mi mamá! ¡No es por otra cosa! —Dijo a modo de explicación Kanon.

En Tauro Aldebaran todavía no se recuperaba de su sincope. Seguía inmóvil como una enorme estatua, con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillosos. Una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que indica que donde sea que esté la mente del santo de Tauro se encontraba muy lejos.

En Aries, Mu trata de quitar con un cepillo las manchas de dulces en las paredes. Son curiosas manchas pues tiene la forma de pequeñas manos, como de un niño de once años.

—¿Por qué a mí? —maldijo su existencia Mu de Aries —Aparte de reparar las armaduras, curar a los enfermos, hacer los mandados ahora me toca hacer de sirvienta y limpiar todo. Pero ya me estoy cansando, uno de estos días agarro y me voy a mis montañas.

Saori de pie en la entrada de su templo y desde arriba observa satisfecha.

—Al fin hallé el remedio para que mis santos dejen de pelear entre ellos.


	2. El mediodía

**Nota:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurumada, yo sólo escribo absurdas historias de sus personajes sin recibir beneficio. Esto de corregir fics viejos da más trabajo que escribir uno nuevo.

 **El Mediodía**

Después de las amenazas de la malvada Saori, según el pensamiento de más de un caballero, los chicos dorados no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, porque ninguno de ellos quería terminar como Aldebaran, condenado a barrer todas las gradas del Santuario.

Por su parte los chicos de bronce tampoco parecían contentos, aunque aceptaban mejor las órdenes dadas y con paciencia intentaban limpiar el templo de Saori.

—Ya puedes conectarla Ikki —dijo Seiya tratando de operar una enorme aspiradora industrial. El fénix hizo caso y puso el conector en el tomacorriente sin darse cuenta de que el Pegaso tenía dificultades grandes.

—¡Idiota —espetó Hyoga —, pusiste la aspiradora en reversa! —le gritó al ver que de la máquina salía mucha tierra.

—No sabía que estas cosas tenían reversa —respondió a modo de disculpa —¡Ikki, desconéctala!

—¿Qué dices? —gritó el Fénix — ¡No te escucho, esta máquina hace mucho ruido!

El cisne no podía diferenciar si el Fénix realmente no podía oírles o si simplemente se hacía el gracioso. Por si las moscas decidió desconectar él mismo la máquina inmediatamente y al correr hacia el aparato y debido a la nube de polvo que dificultaba su visión, tropezó con la escalera sobre la que se encontraba Shun intentando limpiar las lámparas. Por la inercia, Andrómeda cayó sobre Shiryu, para fortuna del joven caballero, no así para el caballero Dragón que fue a dar de cara sobre el balde donde remojaba el trapeador para limpiar el piso.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —dijo el dragón con el cabello mojado y enredado —. Si sigo así voy a tener que hacerme un masaje capilar por la noche.

Cualquiera podría pensar que los caballeros de bronce avanzaron muy poco durante esas horas de largo trabajo, sin embargo no eran los únicos.

—Crema para noche, crema para día, protector solar, gel de aloe vera, máscara exfoliadora, crema para las manos, crema para los pies, cera para depilar —decía Afrodita en medio de una pila de botes de toda índole —. Y estos son sólo los artículos para la piel, todavía me faltan los de cuidado del cabello.

Piscis creía que no avanzaba, al contrario de Acuario que tenía más optimismo. Satisfecho Camus terminó de limpiar su casa.

—Milo, ya puedes empezar a llevar las cosas adentro —dijo el caballero dorado.

—¿Cuáles cosas? —preguntó sin darse cuenta todavía el caballero de Escorpión — ¿Te refieres a tus cosas?

—Sí, mis cosas —le respondió saliendo de la casa —¿dónde las pusiste?

—Justo aquí —le indicó Milo —, en la entrada de tu casa, pero ya no están.

Camus se asomó para descubrir que todas sus cosas rodaron escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Shura.

—¡Milo, eres un inútil! —le gritó el santo de Acuario

Un grito que hubiese llamado la atención de Shura, pero él tenía sus propios problemas. Ignoraba completamente que tendría trabajo extra al momento de descubrir los muebles astillados de Acuario en la puerta trasera de su casa. No, el chico de Capricornio ya tenía suficiente tiene con su alfombra o lo que quedaba de ella

—Era un recuerdo de mi abuelita —dijo en medio de un sollozo, pensando en no darse por vencido tan fácilmente —. Esto lo arreglo yo enseguida, veamos donde puse mis palillos para tejer.

El tejido a palillo podía ser una tarea aburrida para observar, pero eso fue una mejor idea avanzar a hasta la novena casa, Sagitario, donde Aioros tampoco hizo mucho avance. Claro, luego de pasar la mañana entera con los videojuegos, que de no haber sido por algo productivo habría hecho, pero no era tarde, según Sagitario. Por eso tomó una escoba y se puso a barrer hasta que cerca de la cocina encontró una familia de ratones.

—Ratones en mi casa —dijo poniendo a un lado la escoba —, tendré que llamar a Aioria para que se deshaga de ellos —añadió sin tomar en cuenta que el sensible gat… es decir caballero de Leo podría resultar ofendido por la comparación.

Por fortuna el ga… caballero Aioria estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar.

Mientras nos entretuvimos con estas reflexiones sobre el caballero de Leo, Aioros decidió que los ratones en realidad de veían muy tiernos y se puso a jugar con ellos. Aunque a lo mejor solamente se trataba de una estrategia para no hacer su trabajo. Nunca lo sabremos.

Como no había mucho que ver, lo mejor fue ir a la casa de Escorpión, pero ahí nadie ha movido una brizna de polvo, porque como sabemos Milo estaba en casa de Camus ayudándole a deshacerse de las cosas que ya no necesita, según su propia versión. Pero como una casa vacía podía resultar muy aburrida, lo mejor fue ir a la siguiente casa, libra.

Dokho finalmente descubrió la causa de la mugre en su piso y decidió dejar sus botas afuera, pero como el piso estaba todavía húmedo resbaló. Pero no crean por un segundo que Libra cayó sobre sus sabios y antiguos glúteos, no, las cosas no fueron así, porque el hábil caballero comenzó a patinar dentro de su templo y comienza a patinar dentro de su templo.

— ¡Qué divertido, weeee!

Dokho estaba muy entretenido patinando en calcetines sobre el piso de mármol de su casa. Daba vueltas y giros, hacía figuras y parecía todo un profesional. Le resultaba tan sencillo que tuvo la brillante idea de pasar con cera el piso para que sea más brillante. Un error, habrá pensado más de uno.

—¡Echen paja que voy cayendo!

Unos segundos más tarde se vio pasar a Dokho a gran velocidad e inmediatamente después, el caballero terminó estrellado contra uno de los pilares de su casa. El santo de la casa de Libra terminó inconsciente, por lo que ya no había nada que ver en su casa, motivo por el que fue mejor pasar a la siguiente casa, Virgo.

Shaka por fin se dio cuenta de que mediar no haría que el polvo y la suciedad desaparecieran. Bueno en realidad sucedió así. Shaka quiso dar un paso al frente pero tropezó con la escoba provocando su caída de bruces sobre el piso, ensuciando de esta manera su blanca túnica.

—Además de barrer tendré que lavar la ropa —se quejó con su típico tono de molestia. A pesar de ello su sabiduría le alcanzaba para saber que lo único que podía hacer era comenzar a barrer mientras rezongaba —. ¿Por qué no tendrá karma el polvo y la tierra? Así podría enviarlos directamente a uno de los infiernos y se acabarían mis problemas.

Pobre Shaka, la mugre y el polvo no tenían Karma. La única forma de deshacerse de ellos era con un trapo y una escoba. Fue lamentable pero tuvimos que dejar al santo de la virgen para que se las arregle solo, mientras fuimos a la casa de Leo.

Aioria terminó de revisar sus viejas revistas que no eran muchas, pues de lo contrario hubiese seguido perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Dónde estará Marin para que me dé una mano? —se preguntaba el egocéntrico caballero —, aunque dudo que me quiera ayudarme con esto. Ya la estoy oyendo dándome sus sermones sobre que ella no es mi criada, que deje de portarme como un niño y luego me reprochará todo lo que hace por mí y que yo nunca la valoró, por eso no la saco nunca y cosas como esas que dicen las mujeres. No, mejor continuo yo solo.

Todo daba a indicar que a Leo tampoco le gustaba la misión de Saori y por eso fue mejor seguir a la siguiente casa.

Máscara de la Muerte, cuando terminó de quitar las telarañas con un enorme plumero se dio a la tarea de hacer una enorme madeja de telaraña y para variar fue uno más de la larga lista de caballeros que refunfuñaban mientras trabajaba.

—Esta no es tarea para un caballero dorado —rezongaba —, ¿por qué nos obligan, no pueden contratar a alguien para que haga este trabajo? No me gusta limpiar, los odio a todos, ya verán, me vengaré un día, quiero a mi mamá —Máscara de la Muerte se enjugó la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Pobre caballero de cáncer, aunque habría que decir que é se lo tenía merecido por no barrer por lo menos una vez al año. Aunque a decir verdad, parecía que no todo era culpa suya, porque parecía que los anteriores santos del cangrejo tampoco eran muy dados a las labores de casa, y esto a razón de que esas telarañas debieron tener más años que Dokho, quien por cierto seguía inconsciente en su casa

Mientras Saga y Kanon terminaron con la limpieza de su casa, de hecho estaba reluciente, y es que entre dos se avanzaron más rápido.

—Ya terminamos —dijo Saga limpiándose el sudor de la frente —, ¿qué hora es?

—Creo que es la hora del almuerzo —respondió Kanon.

—Entonces ve a preparar la comida.

—¿Qué, y por qué no vas tú?

—Yo no, después de todo el trabajo estoy muy cansado.

—Pues yo también.

—Yo no pienso cocinar hoy

—Ni yo —ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó finalmente Saga.

—Vamos al pueblo a comer algo.

—Bien.

Y los gemelos salieron de su casa de forma muy cordial, algo impensado para dos personas que solían pelear casi todo el día.

Sin mucho ver en esa casa limpia, lo mejor fue ir a ver lo que Aldebaran hacía. Nada diferente de continuar con la horrenda tarea de barrer las gradas. Parecía que no acabaría nunca a no ser que un milagro sucediera, pero eso no pasaría, porque los dioses griegos no eran conocidos por hacer favores a los humanos. De hecho eran los que metían a la gente en este tipo de embrollos. Pero como parecía que Saori estaba escuchando mejor fue marchar a la casa de Mu a ver que es lo que hacía.

—Finalmente las paredes quedaron limpias —dijo Mu —, menos mal que son de mármol sino tendría que mandarlas a pintar de nuevo y el presupuesto no me alcanza. Donde vea de nuevo a Kiki comiendo chocolate lo teletransporto al Everest.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

—Hola maestro Mu —Kiki se materializó frente al caballero de la primera casa —, ¿qué hace?

—Limpiando —Dijo Mu con los ojitos birllosos —, y si tienes un poco de consideración con tu maestro será mejor que agarres una escoba y comiences a barrer la entrada de la casa.

—¿Por qué maestro Mu, tendremos una fiesta? —preguntó el alumno del carnero dorado.

—¿Harás una fiesta Mu? —Shion también se materializó en la primera casa.

—Maestro Shion, ¿dónde estaba? —Se quejó Mu — Si supiera lo que Saori nos hace hacer —las lágrimas bajaron los agraciadas mejillas del caballero de Aries.

—Calma Mu, no es para tanto —dijo el patriarca alcanzándole un pañuelo —, seca esas lágrimas y dime que es lo ocurre, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Mu le contó a Shion la difícil situación por la que atraviesan los caballeros y de cómo se les va acabando el tiempo.

—¡Eso es terrible! —dijo sorprendido.

—¡Ayúdenos maestro Shion!

—Pero no sé pueda hacer al respecto.

—Puede comenzar sacudiendo los muebles —Kiki le extendió la mano con plumero.

—¡Qué! Nada de eso —Shion retrocedió —, además me acordé que todavía tengo una semana más de vacaciones —fue lo dijo antes de desaparecer del mapa.

—¿Por qué le dijiste Kiki? —reclamó Aries —Ahora tendremos que limpiar la casa solos.

Muy arriba, Saori estaba limándose las uñas. —Miraba complacida su obra, por fin un día sin peleas en el santuario, no se escuchaban estallidos, ni se veían luces saliendo de los techos de las casas, pero el día todavía no terminaba.


	3. El atardecer

**Nota:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, esta es el tercer capítulo de un viejo fanfic reacomodado para corregir muchos errores de forma, pero los de fondo no se pudieron cambiar. Como siempre un agradecimiento a las personas que se toman un par de minutos para leer.

 **El Atardecer**

El sol se escondía detrás de las montañas. El día casi terminaba en el santuario de Atena y había una relativa calma, no se escuchaban gritos ni amenazas de muerte entre los caballeros. Saori, en su recinto privado estaba contenta por su logro.

—Por fin hay paz en el santuario —decía Saori satisfecha —, tal vez demasiada. Es muy sospechoso —dijo luego de reflexionar un poco —. No puede durar mucho.

Atena se asomó por la ventana y no vio nada fuera de los común, todo era paz y tranquilidad. No obstante ni bien se dio media vuelta se oyó un estruendo, algo como una enorme ola que arrasaba con las doce casas de los caballeros dorados.

Justo cuando Afrodita, en el templo de Piscis, finalmente terminó de ordenar sus artículos de bellezas, o como él los llamaba sus artículos de primera necesidad, indispensables para una supervivencia mínimamente humana, y en el momento en que había decidido colocar cortinas nuevas en su casa, unas de seda rosa con encajes. Pero antes de darse cuenta de que su casa no tenía ventanas fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta la siguiente casa.

En la casa de Capricornio, Shura ya había terminado con su tejido en un intento por recuperar su alfombra de lana, pero parecía que tuvo problemas porque la alfombra de Shura no parece alfombra más bien.

—Ya está casi lista —decía capricornio con los palillos —, sólo tengo que rematar este punto y termino.

Shura terminó de tejer lo que a simple vista era un Suéter de lana talla XXXXL, o sea del tamaño de Aldebaran. Tal vez porque Shura utilizó el patrón equivocado para tejer, de hecho ni siquiera se supo cómo es que consiguió este libro.

—¿Qué quieres? Yo soy un caballero de Atena no una abuelita —explicó Capricornio.

Ya sabemos, pero podrías haber consultado antes.

—Me gusta mi suéter, digo mi alfombra así

Entonces Shura colocó su suéter alfombra en el piso y salió para encontrarse con una pata de lo que parece haber sido una silla Luis XV. Pero ni tiempo tuvo de ver más porque la riada se lo llevó hasta la casa contigua.

Aioros había instalado a sus nuevos ratones adoptados en una casita de Barbie (de donde la sacaría), les dio comida y agua para que vivan cómodamente mientras los observaba entreteniendo y ni supo cuando fue llevado con la corriente hasta la casa octava.

En la casa de Escorpión Milo se escondía de Camus quien estaba furioso.

— Sal de tu escondite sino voy a tener que congelar tu casa entera —Camus como pocas veces estaba ardiendo en furio —. Bien, no me escuchas, entonces tendré que congelar a tus escorpiones.

—No, no lastimes a los niños —Milo corrió a proteger a sus queridas mascota y antes de recibir el impacto de Camus, ambos fueron arrastrados río abajo.

Dokho que seguía inconsciente del golpetazo que se dio, fue despertado de repente cuando su casa se inundó y fue llevado hasta la siguiente casa.

Shaka que trataba de desempolvar sus estatuas de Buda con un plumero que parecía echarle más tierra encima que quitarla, seguro porque dicho plumero acompañó a cada una de las encarnaciones de Buda anteriores, incluido el mismo Shaka. Virgo vio vanos sus esfuerzos.

—Esto es peor que luchar contra todos los espectros juntos —dijo un Shaka con una graciosa pañoleta en su cabeza, en el momento que se secaba la frente con el revés de su mano y estaba a punto de rendirse.

—¡Buda ayúdame!

Y la súplica de Shaka fue escuchada pues en ese momento la ayuda de Buda llegó llevándose todo el polvo y la mugre acumulado durante años. Aunque había que recalcar que no fue lo único que salió de la sexta casa.

En la casa de Leo, Aioria apenas escuchó un ruido raro desde hacía un rato, aunque no le dio importancia. Sólo el momento que sintió que algo se acercaba a su casa, como varios cosmos de otros caballeros, todos muy perturbados. Fue cuando salió a ver de que se trataba todo, pero tarde fue su reacción porque ni bien se asomó a la puerta trasera de su casa la ola gigante ya estaba sobre él y también fue llevado con sus compañeros hasta la siguiente casa.

Máscara de la muerte que no se conformaba con su destino pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse una vez terminado su suplicio, y cuando se le ocurrió la mejor manera de utilizar su enorme madeja de telaraña en contra de la causante de sus sufrimientos, fue sorprendido por el agua que se llevó hasta la casa de Mu, pasando por la casa de Saga y Aldebaran.

Mu, a punto de terminar de limpiar toda su casa con la ayuda de Kiki, luego de que lo amenazara con dejarlo sin cena durante todo el año, se disponía a guardar sus implementos de limpieza en un armario. Tan ocupado estaba que ni cuenta se dio del peligro inminente que se acercaba hacia ellos, y como un lobo ataca a los indefensos corderitos, la riada atrapó a Mu y a su aprendiz hasta las afueras de su casa.

Saga y Kanon que regresaban del pueblo y se disponían a pasar por la casa de Mu sólo alcanzaron a dar media vuelta antes de que el agua se los llevará con el resto de sus compañeros caballeros.

Cuando el agua detuvo su curso cerca de la casa del carnero, los confundidos caballeros trataban de ponerse en pie y averiguar que fue lo que pasó.

En medio de lo que alguna vez fueron muebles, papeles, y otros artículos, uno a uno se fueron dandp cuenta de su situación. Afrodita tenía el cabello todo sucio y desarreglado, ni que decir de Camus y Milo, cuyas cabellera ya no tenían ese tono azulado sino más bien uno color barro. Shura con su nuevo suéter alfombra con la mangas asumió que con tantas vueltas de alguna manera apareció dentro de su nueva creación, Aioros estaba hecho una piltrafa humana al igual que su hermano Aioria, pero el que se llevó la flor es Shaka, cuya blanca túnica dejó de serlo para convertirse en negra y añadiéndole las hojas secas enredadas en su cabellera parecía más algo que salió de un pantano. Dokho perdió hasta los calcetines con los que patinaba en su casa reluciente. Máscara de la Muerte estaba todo enredado en su telaraña cual momia egipcia. Finalmente Mu, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de barro, sólo se le distinguían sus ojitos brillantes, lo mismo que Kiki, Aldebaran seguía confundido lo mismo que Saga y Kanon.

—¡Seguro fuiste tú, Camus! —Indignado Máscara de la Muerte se hizo pagar su frustración con Acuario —¡Pero esto no se queda así!

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —respondió Camus sin dejarse amilanar.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo sabes que fue Camus el que provocó la inundación? —intervino Shaka.

—Es el único que puede controlar el agua as Dokho explicó.

—Les digo que no fui yo—Camus habló —, yo estaba ocupado congelando los muebles de Milo.

—Es verdad —Milo confirmó las palabras de Camus —, y por poco congela la casita de mis escorpiones si no lo detiene la ola gigante.

—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —Aioria apuntó —, Camus es tu mejor amigo.

—No es que me guste el chisme o que Milo me simpatice —dijo Afrodita —, pero admito que el bicho este dice la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres Afrodita? —pregunto Mu

—Si Camus hubiera provocado la inundación no hubiera sido afectada mi casa, ¿no? —explicó Piscis.

—No me gusta estar de acuerdo con Afrodita —dijo Aioros —, pero por esta vez creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado Saga?

—No tengo idea —dijo Saga —. Solamente sé que nos costó mucho trabajo dejar limpia la casa.

—Entonces el agua vino de un lugar más alto que la casa de Afrodita —Concluyó Shura tocándose la barbilla con su enorme suéter.

—¿Quieres decir el templo de Atena? —Aioros se mostró sorprendido.

—Exacto —respondió Capricornio

—¿Qué esperamos? —Mu utilizó sus poderes telekinéticos para llevar a todos los caballeros hasta el templo de la misma Atena.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un cuadro aun más deprimente que el de sus propias casas porque subidos en la estatua de Atena estaban los cinco chicos de Bronce agarrándose de donde podían tratando de bajar sin ningún éxito.

—¡Ahí están! —apuntó Saga

—Seguro fue el ganso ese, el alumno de Camus el que provocó la inundación —Máscara de la muerte acusó a Hyoga.

—Un momento —Camus salió en defensa de su pupilo —, no creo que Hyoga hubiese sido capaz de semejante atrocidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Shaka

—Porque todavía no le enseñé esa técnica, por eso —explicó Acuario.

—¿Quién es lo suficientemente torpe para provocar tal caos? —lanzó la pregunta Aries.

Todas la miradas se dirigieron hacia el caballero Pegaso que estaba trepado sobre uno de los senos de la estatua de Atena.

—Es que me dijeron que debía estar todo limpio —Dijo a modo de disculpa Pegaso —, así que puse la aspiradora en la piscina porque también estaba sucia —todavía con una sonrisa que casi mató del coraje a los dorados que no necesitaron mayores explicaciones, pero Shun siguió

—Entonces la bolsa de la aspiradora, aunque es muy grande no pudo aguantar tanta presión y reventó —Shun le dirigió la mirada a Ikki —, gracias a mi hermano que nos dimos cuenta y pudimos subir a un lugar alto.

—Si no era por Ikki —Shiryu continuó —, hubiéramos ido río abajo también.

Los caballeros dorados encendieron su cosmo para negarse del causante de todas sus desgracias ese día, justo cuando llegó Saori.

—Aldebaran me informó que han cumplido con sus obligacione —dijo Atena cuando todos los caballeros se miraban entre ellos sin comprender —. Fui a dar una vuelta por sus casas y están relucientes de limpias, incluso las gradas están brillando. Así por hoy pueden retirarse a descansar —esto último lo dijo con una gran tranquilad lista para retirarse a sus aposentos.

Los otros caballeros aun se miraban con signos de interrogación en sus rostros y aprovechando ese momento Seiya pudo huir lejos, mientras que los caballeros fueron a ver de que diablos hablaba Saori.

En efecto pudieron comprobar que lo que decía la diosa era verdad, seguro con la corriente de agua todo fue limpiado, aunque hay que decir que ahora ya no era sólo la casa de Camus la que carecía de muebles, sino todas la casas de los santos dorados.

Con una enorme pena cada uno fue hasta su casa a dormir sobre lo que podían, Afrodita durmió esa noche en el piso con una maceta como almohada, la misma que por una casualidad se había salvado. Camus durmió en la tina de su casa y se tapó con las cortinas del baño. Shura durmió sobre su alfombra suéter que fue lo único que rescató de su casa. Milo durmió en el piso al lado de la casita de sus escorpiones. Aioros usó de almohada el auto convertible de Barbie del que todavía no se sabe de dónde pudo haber salido. Dokho se durmió en la puerta de casa como cuando meditaba en Rozan. Shaka se durmió en los brazos de un enorme Buda que tenía en su casa. Aioria quiso buscar alojamiento en casa de Marin, que se negó al pedido y terminó durmiendo en el coliseo. Máscara de la Muerte por fin le dio un uso útil a todas las telarañas de su casa y pudo hacerse una hamaca. Saga y Kanon pudieron rescatar una almohada y se pelearon por ella durante toda la noche. Aldebaran quiso acomodarse en un rincón de su casa, y Mu... bueno Mu durmió en un hotel muy lujoso, donde se teletransporto sin decirle a nadie, no sin antes hacer dormir a Kiki en una alacena, porque según él, era el mejor donde dormir y se lo cedía a su querido alumno.

Más tarde cuando todos descansaban en el santuario una sombra se acercó hasta la casa de Tauro.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó Aldebaran que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—Soy yo —dijo Seiya —, Aldebaran. Te traje unas cobijas y una almohada.

—Que bueno eres Seiya —agradeció Tauro.

—Es por lo que hiciste —dijo Pegaso —.Distrajiste a los caballeros dorados cuando llamaste a Saori.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo Aldebaran —, sino hubieras provocado la inundación no hubiera podido terminar de barrer todas las gradas del santuario.

FIN.

No, casi, porque Saori al fin recibió su merecido por tratar así a sus caballeros. Mucho más tarde, tal vez al día siguiente, cuando descubrió que ciertos caballeros cubiertos de lodo hasta las orejas se quitaron la mugre en la bañera de la supuesta diosa de la sabiduría.


End file.
